


Baby, let me be your man

by Damos_Black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damos_Black/pseuds/Damos_Black
Summary: Зейн думает, что Лиам изменяет ему, потому что он постоянно возбужден когда слушает что-то в наушниках. А Лиам просто ставит на повтор новые песни Зейна и не видит в этом ничего странного.Или Лиаму просто находит голос своего парня чертовски возбуждающим.





	Baby, let me be your man

**Author's Note:**

> Зейн: Лиам, ты сидишь в наушниках, иногда постанывая, уже часа два? Что ты там вообще слушаешь?
> 
> Лиам: н-ничего такого
> 
> Зейн: *прищуривает глаза* дай-ка мне один
> 
> Зейн: ...
> 
> Зейн: ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО СЛУШАЛ 'LET ME' НА ПОВТОРЕ ТАК ДОЛГО? 
> 
> Лиам: сам виноват, твой голос звуковое порно

For the rest of my life

В первый раз это происходит, когда Зейн наконец заканчивает писать альбом и возвращается домой. LIKE I WOULD анонсировали утром и его твиттер завален поздравлениями. Но он сильно боится того, что скажет Лиам. Он не прислал ему черновую версию перед тем как выпустить песню и теперь слишком волновался из-за этого.

В квартире, которую Зейн купил в обход менеджеров, стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь короткими вздохами и хрипловатыми стонами, доносящимися из спальни. Зейн положил ключи на полку у двери и пошел прямо в комнату наверху, не снимая куртки и оставляя следы от своих ботинок на бежевом ворсе любимого ковра Лиама. Малик не думал о возможной измене своего парня, но, будем честными, был готов увидеть за слегка приоткрытой дверью спальни что угодно.

Зейн открыл дверь в комнату и замер на пороге. Лиам сидел в кровати согнув одну ногу в колене и смотрел в экран телефона. Абсолютно одетый и лишь немного покрасневший. Расслабленному Пейну понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы заметить брюнета в дверях комнаты. Лицо шатена осветила улыбка и он вытащил наушники из ушей, двигаясь к краю кровати и протягивая руки для объятий.

Зейн хотел спросить что тут происходило, но настойчивый поцелуй и падающая с плеч куртка не оставили ему ни единого шанса. А после того, как Лиам повел носом по шее вгрызаясь в шею у ключицы и вырывая из губ Малика хрипловатый вскрик, мысли и вовсе выветрились. Зейн решил, что спросит позже, а пока он должен позаботиться о своем парне.

***

  
Это произошло снова, когда Малик выпустил альбом. Зейн возвращался с очередной встречи с менеджерами, когда ему позвонил Лиам. Голос по ту сторону телефонного провода звучал странно. И это выбило почву из-под ног брюнета. Его парень был возбуждён и звонил ему спросить как скоро тот будет дома. Зейн не знал какого хрена произошло и что привело Лиама к такому состоянию, но в голове всплыл тот случай пару недель назад. Зейн решил наплевать на этичность и проверить телефонные вызовы своего парня как только приедет. И поэтому вдавил педаль газа почти до упора.

Квартира встретила его спокойствием. Ни запаха, ни странных звуков слышно не было. Это странно, потому что когда Лиам играл с собой в его отсутствие, то непременно оставался запах тела Пейна. Но было настораживающе тихо. Брюнет повесил куртку на стоящую у входа вешалку и скинул кроссовки с ног.

— Милый, я дома!

Ответа не последовало и Малик оглянулся. Пайта висела на своем месте, а значит ее обладатель был дома. Шатен прошел дальше и заглянул в гостиную, которая была предполагаемо пуста. Малик поднялся на второй этаж и прошел к закрытой двери в спальню. Постучав и не получив ответа, Зейн решил, что его парень просто уснул, и потому совсем не ожидал услышать внезапного оглушительно-громкого всхлипа, когда открыл дверь. Звукоизоляция в доме была хорошей.

Малик действительно хотел спросить у Лиама что за хрень с ним происходит, но откровенно горячий стон заставил его снова отложить вопросы на потом. Разве можно донимать разговорами такого нуждающегося мальчика?

***

  
Это происходит все чаще. В совместных поездках в машине или в самолете Лиам предпочитает вдеть в одно ухо наушник, а вторым слушать не зовет ли его Зейн. В самолете в своих наушниках он не слышит вообще никого и все еще продолжает возбуждаться. А Зейн не решается завести разговор. У них и так полно проблем.

Из-за этого его тревожность даёт о себе знать сильнее и Зейн перестает выступать, а менеджмент навязывает ему ДжиДжи. Она милая и вроде понимает. После выхода PILLOWTALK у Пейна срывает крышу; и на вторые сутки съемок, когда Зейн приходит домой он набрасывается на него. В ту ночь Пейн отдается ему так отчаянно словно в первый раз. И Малик не знает, что ему и думать.

А еще через некоторое время он забывает об этом и укатывает сначала в родной Брэдфорд, а потом и в Майами — записывать второй альбом. И вспоминает о необходимом разговоре уже в самолете домой, когда сливает Let Me. В машине от аэропорта до дома он едет на заднем сидении с Лиамом. И честное слово, слушать его отчаянный скулёж просто невыносимо. Но разговор подождет до дома. И он не отложит его. Малик полон решимости разложить все по полочкам.

Первое, что делает Лиам войдя наконец в их квартиру это впихивает второй наушник в ухо и идет в гостиную. Пока Зейн направляется в душ. Закончив, Малик спускается к своему парню. Он становиться рядом с Лиамом и снова видит его красные щеки. Он возбуждён. Лиам чувствует как прогибается под ним диван и достает наушники из ушей потянувшись к своему парню за поцелуем. Зейн останавливает его рукой и отстраняется.

— — Давай сюда свой телефон, Ли

У Пейна округляются глаза и он искренне не понимает, какого хрена его парень от него хочет. И почему не может поговорить об этом позже.

— Зачем?  
— Ты слушаешь в этих наушниках черт пойми что, доводя себя до состояния, в котором не можешь себя контролировать. Я хочу знать что это.  
— Ладно

Голос Лиама звучит слегка надломано. Он молча вкладывает в руку Зейна наушники, даже не пытаясь переключить что-то в телефоне. Зейн одевает наушник и ему хватает десяти секунд, чтобы сложить паззл. Он выпускает треки и альбомы и после этого у Лиама сносит крышу.

— Ты просто слушал Let Me на повторе все это время?  
— Я не виноват, что твой голос это звуковое порно.

В ответ на это Зейн впивается в губы своего парня поцелуем и вырывает из его губ хриплый стон.

— Мне нужно слышать тебя. Пожалуйста. Я хочу. Прошу, Зи.

Голос Лиама хриплый и умоляющий и Зейн не может ему отказать. Пакистанец утягивает своего парня наверх.

Он заходит в комнату и стягивает с шатена легкую домашнюю пайту. Она падает в ноги и Малик проводит руками по открывшимся острым ключицам и рельефным рукам. Лиам вздрагивает и выстраивает тихое «пожалуйста».

— Что мне говорить?  
— Что угодно Зи, прошу.

Его голос все еще надломленный и он не контролирует себя. Зейн усаживает его на кровать и начинает исполнять просьбу своего парня, проводя руками по волосам и оставляя одну руку на затылке.

— Мой красивый мальчик. Лиам ты бы только мог видеть какой ты красивый. Такой идеальный и такой мой.

Малик приближается ближе с каждым словом, выдыхая последние слова почти в рот шатена. Он целует его и после стягивает с него майку, укладывая на спину. Проводит носом по шее, целуя впадинку между ключицами.

— Ты даже не представляешь как мне нравится твоя кожа. Мои метки так красиво смотрятся на тебе, милый. Такой прекрасный.

Малик продолжает говорить, ведя губами по торсу парня и слегка сжимая соски между пальцев. Лиам стонет и выгибает спину, подставляя тело под губы и руки своего парня растворяясь в происходящем. Зейн стягивает с него брюки вместе с нижним бельём и обхватывает член ртом заглатывая полностью, тут же выпуская его со звонким чпоком.

— Я сейчас так хорошо растяну тебя для своего члена, милый. Ты просто не сможешь двигаться. Я разрушу тебя сегодня, малыш.

Пейн выдыхает едва слышное «прошупожалуйста» и впутывает пальцы одной руки в растрепанные после душа волосы брюнета стараясь держаться хоть как-то, пока Зейн достает смазку из-под кровати одной рукой, а второй обхватывает член Лиама. Пакистанец кружит пальцем около расслабленного колечка мышц и слегка надавливает, проникая сразу всем пальцем.

— Так хорошо, малыш. Ты такой тугой для меня каждый раз, такой теплый и бархатный внутри.

Он продолжает растягивать расслабленного парня под ним одновременно надрачивая ему. Малик вводит второй палец следом за первым и разводит их ножницами, обводя кончиками пальцев простату, а потом сводя их вместе прямо на чувствительном бугорке нервов. Лиам стонет беспрерывно, иногда слегка оттягивая волосы брюнета и смотря прямо в глаза затуманенным взглядом. Пропуская момент, когда парень добавляет еще один.

— Такой хороший и открытый для меня. Очень чувствительный мальчик. Чтобы с тобой будет если я сейчас достану эти пальцы из тебя и оставлю здесь?

В подтверждение своих слов Зейн достает пальцы из тугой дырочки и вслепую тянется за смазкой и резинкой, не отрывая глаз от сжимающего отверстия своего парня и продолжая дрочить ему второй рукой.

— Зи, пожалуйста, умоляю, Господи, мне нужно, прошу

Невнятные бормотания это единственное, на что хватает Пейна, когда пальцы покидают его дырочку. Он сильнее тянет брюнета за волосы и пытается дотянуться второй рукой до плеч, но не может и опускает руку на простынь.

— Конечно, милый. Сейчас я дам тебе больше. Все, что ты захочешь, малыш. Я позабочусь о тебе.

Зейн поднимается к лицу своего парня, опираясь на локти и позволяя обхватить себя ногами за бедра. Он раскатывает презерватив по члену и толкается в тугое отверстие, входя сразу наполовину. Лиам высоко стонет и впивается рукой в плечо Зейну так, что завтра останутся синяки. Но Малику плевать, он наклоняется к уху шатена и низко шепчет

— Так хорошо. Ты такой тесный и жаркий, малыш. Расслабься, позволь мне сделать тебе приятно. Все хорошо, маленький.

И британец не знает, что еще можно желать в этой жизни. Он тянется за поцелуем и тут же раскрывает рот, впуская в себя настойчивый язык и окончательно растворяясь в этом человеке. Зейн так хорошо чувствуется внутри, собственный член истекает смазкой и просит прикоснуться, но самое главное — голос его парня окутывает полностью, заворачивая в теплый кокон.

Малик начинает двигаться, выбивая тихие стоны и кусая ключицы, оставляя красные метки, которые после нальются алым и Пейн снова будет вынужден одевать что-то без глубоких вырезов. Зейн стонет ему в шею и продолжает говорить.

— Хороший малыш. Так замечательно внутри, так гладко. Я беру тебя так часто, и ты каждый раз тугой до безумия. И всегда открытый и готовый для меня. Полный противоречий, любимый Лиам.

Малик толкается медленно, тягуче, растягивая удовольствие и ищя нужный угол. Как только парень под ним впивается ногтями в кожу под лопаткой, Зейн понимает, что нашел, и начинает вбиваться в податливое тело сильнее. Шатен не может даже стонать беззвучно открывая рот в попытке вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Его любимый парень выбивает из него с редкими звуками душу, вместе с остатками самообладания и сил.

Через минуту Лиам выгибается, прижимая Зейна ближе ногами и руками и кончает ни разу не притронувшись к себе и проваливаясь в темноту на прюару мгновений. Его член пульсирует, выплескивая сперму и мышцы внизу сжимаются вокруг органа, все еще двигающегося, Зейна. Тот совершает еще пару толчков и изливается в презерватив глубоко внутри.

Зейн ложиться на кровать рядом с Лиамом абсолютно без сил. Спустя примерно минуту, он снимает с себя резинку, выкидывая ее в мусорку под кроватью, и тянется за влажными салфетками в тумбочке. Вытерев своего парня он накрывает их обоих упавшим пледом и притягивает своего парня в объятия, укладывая его голову к себе на плечо и чувствуя как Лиам тут же обвивает его за талию второй рукой.

— Малыш, ты со мной?

Пейна хватает лишь на слабый кивок, после чего он проваливается в сон. Зейн засыпает следом за ним. Обед подождет, как и все остальное.

После Малик возвращается на сцену для живых выступлений. И после первого же концерта он снова втрахивает Лиама в гостиничный матрас, говоря ему всякую чепуху. Потому что Лиаму нужно слышать Зейна, а тому совсем не сложно, особенно если Пейн так красиво стонет под ним от этого.

**Author's Note:**

> Лайки оставляйте. И идеи свои тоже. Вот сюда можно https://twitter.com/damos_b/status/984841896471220225?s=21  
> И сюда  
> https://vk.com/damosluci


End file.
